1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital displays and, more particularly, to analog interfaces that reduce display artifacts in the digital displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
The cathode ray tube (CRT) has been the standard computer-display monitor for many years. Because CRTs have generally responded to analog display signals, there currently exists an extremely large installed base of computers (more than a billion) that incorporate digital-to-analog converters configured to generate CRT analog display signals.
Recently, digital display devices (e.g., flat-panel displays, liquid crystal displays, projectors, digital television displays and near-to-eye displays) have become increasingly popular. Although it is anticipated that all-digital interfaces will eventually become the standard interface for these displays, analog interfaces must be available for the near future because of the large existing installation base of computers.
Although the transmission and recovery of analog display signals can theoretically be error free, real display systems generally introduce errors into these processes. In addition, digital displays typically include image adjustments (e.g., brightness and contrast) which often misadjust analog interface parameters with the result that additional errors are introduced into the transmission and recovery processes. Because of these and other error sources, a disturbing number of display artifacts often appear in digital displays.